


It's Only Skin Deep

by Im_Chamsae



Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Robin, TimSteph, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae
Summary: They say that the first time your soulmate touches you, it could lead to the shape of their touch on your body. Oh, how Timothy Drake wished he could have redone his first meeting with one Stephanie Brown now, especially now that he will have to live the rest of his life with a brick shaped mark across the side of his face.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	It's Only Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Timothy Jackson Drake & Stephanie Brown - Romantic Soulmates (First Touch Marks).

He had always been a curious person; it was simply in his nature. Perhaps that was why he was also so determined (more so than the everyday average person) to learn what his soulmate mark was.

Sure, it could have also been due to the fact that he was fourteen years old now, and may or may not have been the only non-marked person in his entire school year, which might have caused him to get a lot of scrutiny from his peers. And could or could not have begun a _tiny_ rumour that Timothy Jackson Drake, was destined to be forever alone.

No, none of that mattered to him; or at least he’d like to think. He hated to admit it, but those whispering rumours did take a toll on his mental health from time to time. However, he did truly just want to know what his soulmate mark was.

After all, everyone had a unique mark that bonded them to somebody, right?

* * *

He should have expected it, he really should have. For someone who constantly spent a majority of his free time searching for his soulmate mark, or at least researching about it, a part of him should have known that the universe would have pulled his leg with something like this.

Especially when it came in the form of a blonde-haired teenage girl, who had the guts to seriously slap him across the face with a brick.

As he laid on the ground, a hand clasping his throbbing face, Tim could not help but feel that perhaps it was karma, or just a sign from the universe telling him that he was simply being too nosy for his own damn good.

Regardless, it had hurt, and had even left a mark on his face in the form of a nasty black and blue bruise. Sighing to himself, specially so when Alfred declared he could do much about the mark, aside from subside the swelling with a bag of ice, Tim finally gave up and let the mark be.

Give or take, it would probably be gone in a few days. For now, he’d just have to give an excuse that he had accidentally injured himself. Most people bought it anyway when he came to school or home bruised up like this.

* * *

However, what was supposed to have been a simple bruise mark that was meant to fade in the following days remained strongly on his face, with the outlined shape of a brick becoming more defined by the second.

Suddenly, it became very clear to Tim that he could no longer go on lying to his fellow peers, teachers and even his parents that this mark was a product of his clumsiness. No, it was clear that it was much more than just that now.

And then it had hit it, perhaps it was _that._

And that it was – his soulmate mark.

Bruce had begrudgingly confirmed it himself. It appears that the reason why he a mark had not appeared earlier was because his soulmate mark was to take on the form of his soulmate mark’s first touch when they first met him. Hence why, he was now doomed to live the rest of his life with a brick shaped mark across his face.

But nevertheless, that girl, the one who had hit him, she was his soulmate and he deserved to talk to her. So, after getting Bruce’s very reluctant blessing, Tim set off to her house, fully prepared to disclose his real name to her.

After all, she at least deserved to know that much about him.

* * *

For someone so smart, he was not very bright at all. Not in the slightest.

By the time Stephanie Brown had opened the window for the boy wonder to come in, she didn’t know what to expect. Honestly, had it really taken him this long to come find her? Wasn’t he meant to be the sidekick of the world’s greatest detective or something?

Sheepishly, Tim rubbed the back of his head, not entirely sure how to begin. “Hi.”

“’Hi’?” She raised a brow. “That’s it. That’s all you’re going to say?”

“Well, what else can I say?” asked Tim, pointing to the rather obvious and glaringly large brick mark on the side of his face. “Oh hello, Stephanie, I believe we’re soulmates from this huge brick shaped mark on the side of my face that you gave me when you decided to slap me with said item?”

The blonde rolled her blue eyes, “huge?” She had to scoff there. “You do realise that when you tackled me in the middle of the air, you basically imprinted the shape of your entire body onto my skin right?”

Ah, that explained why she was completely covered up in long sleeves. 

“Well…”

Before he could even speak further, Stephanie cut him off. “Urgh, I’m never going to be able to wear a swimming suit again, or worse, I’m now completely limited in my choice of clothing!” Complained the blonde.

Tim shuffled in his spot, not completely sure what to say. “Sorry…” What else could he say?

How was he to know that she was his soulmate at the time, or that they would have such a unique mark like this?

In all honesty, if he had known earlier, he would have redone their first meeting in the first place. One that didn’t involve such violence. How was he going to explain this to his parents? ‘This is my soulmate. Oh, she slapped me with a brick by the way.’ His parents would freak out.

But the past was past, and they couldn’t undo it now.

They could only move forward from now onwards, and this was something the both seemed to understand at that very moment.

Stephanie sighed; she didn’t mean to snap at him. “Look, I’m sorry, I di– “

Tim shook his head, “no it’s alright. I completely understand.” He told her, before holding out a gloved hand for her to take. “Restart?” Offered Tim, a little scared to know her answer.

For a moment, he didn’t know what she was thinking, her face was almost unreadable and the suspense was killing him. But the moment she took his hand in hers and shook it with a smile, he felt all the tension finally release.

“Sure, a restart, boy wonder.” Said the blonde, grinning now. “Hi, I’m Stephanie Brown, the girl who slapped you with a brick.”

He chuckled, “hey there, Stephanie,” replied Tim, moving to remove his mask. “I’m Tim Drake, the idiot who thought it was a good idea to tackle you while you were swinging away mid-air the other night.”

And restart it did, but they would never forget that their story had first began with a brick at first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be called 'Brick at First Sight' but I'm pretty sure that's been done before.


End file.
